


Locked up

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Cock Cages, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: The last time Victor had ‘encountered’ Logan he had left him a gift. A very uncomfortable, unwanted, humiliating gift.
Relationships: Victor Creed/Logan
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948879
Kudos: 26





	Locked up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YandereFoeYay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereFoeYay/gifts).



> Kinktober day 6: edging! Have another sabreine XD
> 
> Also a gift fo YandereFoeYay coz they're awesome <3

The last time Victor had ‘encountered’ Logan he had left him a gift. A very uncomfortable, unwanted, humiliating gift.

Logan had immediately tried his best to get rid of it, using any means to free himself of it. Well,  _ almost _ any means. Let’s say he had done everything he could without asking for help. He was too ashamed to, he didn’t want anyone to find out.

In the end he had no choice but to go back to his nemesis.

Victor grinned as soon as Logan approached him in a pub and sat in front of him, glaring at him.

“Hey runt,” he greeted him. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“You know it,” Wolverine growled.

“I wanna hear it.”

The hero gritted his teeth, cursing under his breath. Victor only found it more amusing.

“Take it off,” Logan spat in the end.

“Don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.”

Creed sipped his beer while the runt growled.

“Take. Off. This. Fuckin’. Cock-cage.”

“Now, that’s not the way to ask for a favour. What’s the magic word?” the villain jokingly scolded him.

“You fuckin’ piece of shit!” Logan hissed. “Please! Happy now?!”

“Yeah.”

Victor downed his beer and stood up.

“Let’s go to my place.”

Logan knew what to expect from that bastard, but damn it, it didn’t mean he was ready for it.

Victor had forced him to lay on the bed with his arms and legs spread, then he had chained his wrists and knees to the headboard’s corners to keep him in position. Only then, satisfied by the runt’s vulnerability, he opened the cock-cage’s genetic lock and removed it.

Wolverine sighed in relief when finally he wasn’t constricted by that thing anymore, but he knew it would be just a momentary feeling.

In fact, Creed started to caress his dick with the tip of his claws, light enough not to cut his sensitive skin, but enough to send a shiver up Logan’s spine.

The hero held his breath, staring at the other’s sharp claws run up and down his dick. He felt betrayed when it twitched in arousal, like it always did with that bastard.

Victor grinned in amusement, retracting his claws to wrap his fingers around it and massage it. He even pulled its foreskin back to rub its tip.

Logan bit his lower lip and stared up at the ceiling, trying his hardest to resist the pleasure, fighting against his own traitorous body; obviously it didn’t work, Creed was too skilled and knew him too well to let him have any control over it. Soon he was panting, his flushed chest rising and falling, his muscles tense in effort, his face a mix of arousal and shame and stubborn denial.

Sabretooth was having the time of his life teasing him like that, watching his body respond positively at his touch. He had him rock-hard in no time, and he took his sweet time brushing and rubbing all of Logan’s favourite spots. He wanted to get him all wet and needy, to bring him on the edge… and then leave him hanging.

Wolverine cursed when Victor stopped touching him just as he was about to cum, glaring at him.

Creed chuckled, his grin showing all of his sharp teeth.

“You wanna say somethin’?” he mocked him.

“You fuckin’ asshole!”

The villain laughed, caressing the other’s inner thighs.

“Yeah, I figured ‘twas somethin’ like that.”

Logan glared at him, but as soon as he opened his mouth to curse him Victor started massaging his balls and made him moan.

Wolverine shut his mouth and watched the ceiling again, his lips pressed tightly together as he breathed through his nose to hold back from moaning again.

Creed moved one hand on the runt’s shaft while the other focused on his balls, teasing him again to bring him to the edge again.

The hero panted and couldn’t help but moan a little, his eyes half-closing for the building pleasure. After all that forced abstinence he was hypersensitive and so fucking horny, he only wanted to cum.

He shouted more curses when Victor stopped touching him just when he was about to get his orgasm  _ again _ . He insulted him and struggled against his restraints, even unsheathing his claws, which got stuck in the wall behind the headboard.

“Stop fuckin’ teasin’ me, you fuckin’ piece of shit!”

His face was red with anger and frustration as he looked daggers at his nemesis.

“Why, it’s the funniest part,” Victor replied in amusement.

He stood up to grab a bottle of lube, then he sat back between Logan’s legs to pour it straight between his buttocks before spreading it with his fingers. He made him all wet and relaxed before pushing two fingers inside him without warning.

Logan couldn’t help but gasp at that intrusion, clenching around it and trying to push it out.

“If you leave me hangin’ again…” he growled threateningly.

“You should ask me nicely. Maybe I’d let you cum.” Creed grinned.

He immediately started to prepare him, moving his fingers in and out, twisting them inside him, rubbing his inner walls to get them slippery and relaxed. He used his free hand to touch himself, he wanted to be ready as soon as the runt begged him.

Logan squirmed and pulled on the chains restraining him, but it was all useless. He could do nothing but deal with everything that bastard did to him.

When he was fine with how the runt’s ass welcomed his fingers, Victor searched for his sweet spot. It wasn’t hard to find, he knew where to look and Logan moaned so fucking obscenely when he rubbed against it that he couldn’t miss it.

The hero couldn’t help but let his voice out, his ass almost sucking Creed’s fingers in as he shivered in pleasure.

Sabretooth couldn’t wait to fuck him senseless, but he still had to hear him beg first. He insisted on that spot until he could see and smell the other’s orgasm come close again, then he quickly pulled his fingers out of him.

Logan roared in frustration, glaring at him and fighting as hard as he could against his restraints.

“YOU FUCKIN’ PIECE OF SHIT, LEMME FUCKIN’ CUM, YOU ASSHOLE!”

Victor laughed, letting him see he was jerking off just to provoke him further.

“You know what I want,” he purred.

Wolverine gritted his teeth, insulting him some more before giving up.

“Lemme cum, please!” he spat out in the end.

“Good boy.”

Creed lubed himself up, then he crawled on Logan to position himself. He slowly pushed himself inside him, making him feel every centimetre, staring at his face to see his every reaction.

Wolverine gasped and arched his back, his hole stretching and clenching around Victor’s dick as he sank inside him until his hips were touching his. He started to breathe again when the other stopped moving to let him get used to it.

“I’m gonna make you cum with just my dick,” Sabretooth purred.

“You better fuckin’ make me cum in general or I’ll fuckin’ gut you!”

Victor chuckled, then he moved. He started slow, enjoying Logan’s excited expressions, taking his time to tease him even like that.

As the hero’s frustration grew together with his unresolved arousal, his sighs of pleasure turned into whines, his hips uselessly tried to move. He wanted more, he needed more, he deserved it!

“I’ll never cum like this!” He complained.

“Yeah? How about this?”

Creed firmly grabbed his hips to keep him still, then he started to ram hard and fast into him.

Logan shouted in pleasure and arched his back. He closed his eyes, unwilling to see Victor’s satisfied expression as he was unable to control his voice and his shivers.

He cursed and incited Creed to give him more, to go faster and stronger, to give him everything he got.

Sabretooth wasn’t less excited, his claws sinking deep into Logan’s hips as he thrust with all his might. He groaned in pleasure and effort, fucking the runt until he couldn’t speak anymore, until his voice was only for moaning and shouting.

Wolverine came soon after, all the previous abstinence and the following edging making him less resistant.

Victor kept on fucking him mercilessly, feeling his own orgasm build up inside him as the other clenched around him and whined.

He came with a low rumble that resembled a tiger’s purr, unloading deep inside Logan.

They panted and rested for a few minutes, then Victor pulled out of the other. He slid the tip of his finger on Wolverine’s softening dick, making him shiver and moan.

“I could lock you up again,” he considered, smirking.

The hero immediately glared at him and growled threateningly.

“Don’t you dare!”

Sabretooth chuckled, but he decided to free him.

“Don’t say I never do anythin’ for you,” He joked.

Logan pushed him away as soon as he was free, stomping to the bathroom to wash. He had to get away from him as fast as possible, before he changed his mind and put that damn cock-cage back on him.


End file.
